Forbidden Fantasy
by Xemtlenc
Summary: After a mundane event, Melanie thinks of something she should not think of in normal times, especially on her twin sister.
1. Attraction

**A/N: So I put the intrigue in place before going on to serious things, you will suspect what will happen at the end of the chapter, and what will happen in the next.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **01 - Attraction**

Being in high school, Melanie Puckett still discovered her sexuality.

It was at this time that she knew she was an lesbian, she did not hide it, and most people knew and accepted it, including her little celebrity as twin sister, Samantha, even if she prefers to be called Sam. They look like two drops of water, except for their personality and style.

While she was back in Seattle for the holidays, during her junior year, she was coming home from a difficult day with her mother this thursday night and she had only one desire, one hot bath. Melanie puts her things at the entrance, removes her shoes and goes to the kitchen to serve something to drink. There is no one in the apartment, her mother often go late (or she sleeps elsewhere, with a man of a evening) and her sister must be with her boyfriend. Melanie intends to take advantage of this solitude to rest.

She walks up to the bathroom thinking about the time she's going to spend ... but when she opens the door, she froze.

Sam sits on the edge of the bathtub, only in an open sky blue nightie (tied by a knot between the breasts) transparent and clearly showing her nipples, her legs wide open for epilating the vulva. Melanie finds her beautiful without her clothes, they stay there, both ... without moving.

After several long seconds, Mel apologizes, closes the door and goes quickly to her room. They had often seen themselves naked when they were smaller but never since she was in school at the other end of the country ... and that she was out lesbian. And she feels ashamed and excited. When she finishes, Sam tells her that the bathroom is free and returns to her room as if nothing had happened. Mel goes, undresses and goes into her bath.

An half-hour later, she gets out of the bathtub but before putting on her pajamas, she looks at herself in the wall mirror.

She rethinks at this moment and begins to be excited, she chases that thought out of her head, prepares and goes to the kitchen. Meanwhile, Pam came in and bought a pizza from her daughters (and a pack of beer). They all eat together (what happens when Melanie is at home, she is a sort of referee between her mother and her sister) as if nothing happened, but whenever the eyes of the sisters intersect, Mel lowered her eyes.

After the meal, she goes to the bathroom and goes to bed, she can not find sleep because the memory of the evening comes back again and again, she can not forget her sublime twin sister in her outfit o Eve. She realizes that she is starting to wet again. She can not anymore, she puts me on the back, passes a hand under her pajamas and places two fingers on her pussy which is already very wet. She turns several times around her vulva and then stops on her clit.

Melanie pinches it and rolls it between her fingers, the excitement rises quickly. To be more free, she spreads the blanket and removes her pajama stockings. Once her clitoris is very big, she pushes both fingers in her vagina, as deep as possible then she goes back and forth faster and faster.

Meanwhile, her other hand came to massage her breasts that harden under the caresses.

When she feels that she is going cum, her thumb comes on her clitoris and accompanies her fingers in their movement. Then, her entire body contracts and she stifles a cry, a jet of cum comes out of her pussy and wet her bed. She is surprised, this is the first time she ejaculates this way.

She hastens to find a dirty t-shirt to wipe her mattress before someone sees it.

Once the bed is dry, Mel gets dressed and goes back to bed, Sam will have show her all the colors today.

* * *

 **The next day,**

Melanie lazes in bed all morning, reading a little and watching a series on the screen that is hanging on the wall in front of her bed.

She has an appointment with Sam's best friend, Carly Shay, to go shopping this afternoon. She leaves around 3 pm and finds her in front of the big shopping center. They talk about their lives while shopping, they go to several shoe shops and then a jewelry store and finally they go to see the clothes.

When they are in a lingerie shop, Mel thinks back to the events of the previous day, and as Carly is her confidante, she decides to tell her what happened.

She tells her that she saw her sister naked and that it excited her, she asks her if it is not strange to be excited by her own sister. The brunette replies that there is no reason to find it weird, Mel is lesbian and Sam is a pretty girl, so it's normal.

After their purchases, they return to Carly's house. She lives in an apartment on the eighth floor with her big brother, who is a artist. She goes into the kitchen and brings them orange juice with biscuits, then Carly goes to her upstairs room. A minute later, Mel hears a noise behind her and turns from the sofa. Carly emerges from the other room in her underwear.

"So it excite you?" the brunette said in a teasing tone.

The blonde blushes, Carly bursts out laughing and leaves to finish changing and comes to eat with her friend. Mel tells her that it's not funny but must confess that she made him the effect. They talk a little more then about 5 pm, she decides to go home.

On the way back, Melanie passes a sex shop.

She has often seen it without paying attention but the events of its last days make her want to go for a walk. She pushes the door and discovers an incalculable number of sex toys, accessories and sexy lingerie. She goes into the store, looks a little bit and goes to the sex toys for girls.

There are all sorts, all sizes, for solitary pleasures or lesbians. She never used sex toy so she decided to start slowly with a medium size vibrator and a tube of lubricant. On the way to the cash register, she spotted pairs of handcuffs covered with fur.

Mel takes two pairs pink saying that it could spice up her future relationships.

She pays for all and goes home to go try her new toy.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I hope you liked it!**


	2. Realization

**A/N: This is the second part, or the last one as I'm not sure to continue, it was just a short idea about a"sister-to-sister action.**

 **So yes, there will be a lot of sexual actions ... with different pairings. Before reading, I warn you that there will be incest but you will have understood it in the first chapter.**

 **Have fun!**

 **...**

 **02 - Realization**

 **A week later,**

Time passed too quickly to Melanie's taste.

The week went by without anything special, she had the opportunity to test her new vibrator many times and she was not disappointed, it gives her orgasms each time more powerful. It's the end of the afternoon and she's on her bed watching TV quietly.

She gets lost in her thoughts when the memories not very catholic come back to her and make her want to use her toy of the past week, once again. She opens her wardrobe to take it when Sam calls her to ask for help. Mel closes the wardrobe, frustrated by making a grimace, and goes to see her sister.

She goes into her room and sees her in underwear.

Sam is still beautiful, wearing a bright red lace bra and a assorted cage-back lacy panties. She tells her she has an date with her boyfriend Freddie at the restaurant "Pini's" tonight, but she does not know what to put on for the occasion. Mel approaches her without thinking, looking her in the eyes, approaches her face and kisses her.

She was expecting her sister to push her back but on the contrary, Sam opened her lips to let in her tongue.

They kisses tenderly for one good minute, then push her on the bed. She puts on her and removes her beautiful bra. She places her hands on her perfectly round breasts and begins a sensual massage. Sam does not say anything and closes her eyes, Mel makes a few turns and gently pinches her nipples until they harden and point to her.

She takes one in her mouth and licks, sucks, nibbles, her sister begins to groan of the pleasure she gives her. She decides to leave her breasts and descends slowly stopping to put a kiss to her belly. Once at her intimacy, Melanie removes her panties, her perfectly shaved pubis is already well moist. She passes two fingers on her vulva and makes her lick. Meanwhile, her other hand rests on her breasts to massage them.

When Sam finished tasting her own juice, Mel puts her fingers on her pussy and pushes them slowly to the bottom, her moans are accelerated.

She goes back and forth by varying the angle of penetration and speed, it does not take much time before her groans become cries and Sam cum on her fingers.

While Sam resumes her mind, Melanie strips off her clothes and comes to lie next to her. She says it's now her turn to do what she wants with her. Sam accepts and begins with her breasts, she rolls her nipples that harden directly and seeing that it makes her feel, she continues more beautiful.

Then, she descends her hands by brushing her pussy and goes to her knees to spread her legs as much as possible, then Sam goes up and this time, stops on her sister's pussy. She massages it by passing well on the clitoris, between the big lips and until the perineum. Mel begins to moan seriously.

After a few minutes, Sam puts one, then two fingers in her vagina, then three and makes faster and faster turns. When Melanie feels she is going cum, she puts on a fourth and accelerates again and again.

An orgasm striking crossing her and a jet of cum sprinkles Sam's hand.

* * *

Melanie takes time to catch her breath.

She tells her sister that she has a surprise to thank her for this super orgasm. Mel goes into her room and takes her vibrator, as well as a scarf and handcuffs. She goes back to her sister and asks her to close her eyes, Sam growled but obediently obeyed and Mel banded her with the scarf.

She kneels on the ground and takes her legs on my shoulders to have her head between Sam's thighs. Melanie starts by licking her crotch energetically and then sticks her tongue into her vagina like the sting of a bee in its prey. She moves in all directions inside, she feels her thighs contract around her head and an orgasm crosses her, accompanied by a long rattle of pleasure. She removes her tongue and puts the vibrator at the entrance of her hole.

Sam asks her what it is but for the only answer, her twin sister pushes her to the bottom, she grows a groan and welcomes with joy. As the dildo works her vagina, her other hand goes down lower. Mel deposits a finger at entrance of her anus that contracts immediately.

Sam tells her she's not used to it yet, but Mel tells her not to worry and relax. She turns faster and faster around her little hole. When she feels that Sam is quite relaxed, Mel pushes a finger gently and makes ample movements to dilate it a little more. Her groans grow louder as she shakes it.

When the orgasm approaches, Mel activates the vibrations and puts a second finger in her anus.

A powerful orgasm passed through Sam, she moved uncontrollably but her sister continued to penetrate through the two holes. Her groans become cries and a second more powerful orgasm happens. Melanie removes the vibrator from her pussy and comes to lick the cum that flows abundantly from her crotch.

After catching her breath, Sam thanked her because she wanted to try a lesbian experience for a while, and she was the best person to make her discover that.

As the girls get dressed, they hear a noise coming from the corridor, Mel stands up herself and looks through the lock.

In the corridor, there is Freddie Benson, her sister's boyfriend, masturbating. He had to come at their home earlier than expected for his date with Sam, and he had to hear them and so, spy them through the lock. Suddenly, Melanie has an idea to punish him, she explains to her sister and she agrees.

They owe him that much, after what they had done together, and it should please him ... his girlfriend and the twin sister of his girlfriend.

To catch him, they open the door, grab Freddie and push him on the bed. Before he realizes it, he already has his hands tied to the bed with handcuffs and scarf on his eyes. He tries to struggle a bit but soon realizes he got caught and that he will have to be punished by two beautiful girls. Not such a bad idea!

Melanie removes what remains of his clothes, then Sam starts to make a blowjob to him.

Meanwhile, Mel sits on his face and orders him to give her a cunnilingus. He is gifted enough for a guy, he must have given a lot pleasure to her sister. He passes from the clitoris to the vagina by sucking and penetrating it with his tongue, her juice begins to flow on his face and she begins to moan.

Sam takes care of her boyfriend, she licks the tip then swallows his cock to the balls. She pushes it in and out, and uses her hands to masturbate him. After several trips, he cum and ejaculates at the bottom of his girlfriend's throat. While she lets him recharge, he continues his cunnilingus of more beautiful and makes cum the sister of his girlfriend in turn, her cum flooding his face.

The iCarly blonde kisses him and licks the sister's juice on his face, then the girls change places, Sam sits on his face to have her cunnilingus and Mel takes care of the sex of her partner. She shakes it a little so that it is hard again, before getting on his dick. It had been a long time since she had any real cock in her sex.

Melanie is above her sister's boyfriend, her feet on each side of his waist and her hands on his chest, using her support to raise and lower her pussy on Freddie's imposing manhood, which filling her vagina. Well, it will have happened amazing things today.

Freddie takes care of his girlfriend who moans directly, Sam has her orgasm quite fast so Mel accelerates the penetration movement.

She feels all her muscles contract and they cum at the same time, filling her vagina with his nectar. Mel gets up and quickly takes her place on his head so that he can taste their mixed sperm. He licks all her sex to the bottom and Sam does the same for him, Mel detaches him and finally, they all dress.

She helps her sister find what she is going to put on for her date, the girls chose a beautiful blue-night dress split on the side, her lingerie and high heels matched to the dress.

Sam & Freddie go in love while Mel prepares to eat in the kitchen.

It was a busy Saturday, before she left, again.

 **...**

 **A/N: So, I finished on a Sam/Freddie/Melanie.**

 **I hope you liked it!**


End file.
